Of Elves and Men
by VenusJay
Summary: The Prince of Mirkwood and the King of Gondor have grown together and fought side by side. Their relationship cannot be defined in simple terms and the love that exists between them stands as more than most could understand; perhaps more than they themselves understand.
1. Chapter 1

"Legolas."

The elf turned his head slightly towards his friend upon hearing his name. He called back to him but the shadowed form remained facing the wall and sleeping gently. Even when the ranger managed to drift into sleep, his thoughts were always of battle and fear. No doubt he was trapped by some Orcs, calling for his friend to release a sure and steady arrow. Legolas turned back to the warmth of the fire; his eyes tensing with the sudden bright light against the cold night.

He was glad to be here even if he was not at rest. Elves do not need sleep and should they choose to, it is but lightly. By now, Legolas was used to patiently waiting while Estel regained his strength. They had no immediate plans to move on from here. The prince hoped that their following days would be like the one they had enjoyed that day. The sun had shone for them and the forests had been kind to them. It was a moment of peace that was becoming increasingly rare for both of them.

"Legolas."

He barely turned now, believing it was another part of Aragorn's nightmare but he was startled to look up and find him awake, watching him with a sleepy smile. His hair hung over his eyes: matted and clinging to him in the way that sleep calls for. He held his cloak tightly around himself and sank down to his knees to sit with his friend.

"How long was I asleep?"

The elf pulled his pack towards them and searched through it: fighting with the knots in the drawstring.

"Not long. From the deep black of night."

From the bag he pulled some Lembas bread his father's friends had brought on their last visit. The taste of it always brought a warm feeling to the prince and he had been happy that Aragorn shared his delight in it. Simple fare was welcome to them both when they escaped the opulence that came with their titles. He watched his friend take a bite and then he too ate a little. Legolas would have been contented with the silence they usually held, but he was pleased when Aragorn began to hum a tune. His voice brought comfort to the elf and they sat together, contented.

Legolas knew the song well and his mind filled in the words where Aragorn left them absent. It was an elvish tale that Elrond would sing to them both. Legolas recalled Aragorn as a young child; Estel then. He would sit on Legolas' lap and play with the silvery hair. Aragorn caught his eye then and they smiled, knowing they were sharing in the same memory.


	2. Chapter 2

"Legolas?"

The lithe form of the elf was cast in shadow by the light of the moon. Facing away from him and yet Aragorn could see so very easily the image of his calm features. Did he dare approach further? He tried to recall when he had known Legolas to be sad. He himself had been enraged at Boromir's death and grieved at leaving Arwen behind. He was sure that Legolas had known so much heartache in his many years and yet Aragorn knew very little of it. His mind began to question whether Legolas trusted him enough to let his guard down and he reprimanded himself for being so selfish.

He knew then that even though he may not know how to help him, he was willing to try. He approached the quiet tranquility of the scene. A lake more beautiful than any Aragorn had seen outside of Rivendell, mist drifting hazily across the surface. Slowly, he stepped beside Legolas where he stood and glanced to his face.

"I'm so sorry, Legolas."

The elf turned to look at him then and Aragorn realized that he had never known heartbreak until this moment, for surely it would split within his chest at the sight of such grief.

"He fought well," Legolas said simply and looked to the water. Raising a hand, he placed it on the elf's shoulder but was surprised when Legolas pulled him into a tight hug. They embraced for a few moments before breaking apart.

"You will see him, Legolas. In the undying lands," Aragorn reminded him. He thought perhaps he had made a mistake when Legolas looked even more pained.

"You will not," he heard his friend whisper. It hit him then with violent force. Aragorn had suffered a great deal at the thought of never seeing Arwen again should she choose to be with her people but he had never fully considered when he would bid farewell to Legolas. Their eyes met and they both assessed the gravity of the situation.


End file.
